Logan
by Nedy Neon
Summary: The last chapter of the Logan story is up and it all ends here.
1. Escape from Canada (part one of two)

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 1: ESCAPE FROM CANADA. PART ONE OF TWO  
  
INT. WEAPON X PROJECT HQ - NIGHT.  
  
GUARD 1  
  
What was that ?  
  
GUARD 2  
  
What was what ?  
  
GUARD 1  
  
Don't you hear that ?  
  
GUARD 2  
  
You're hearing things.  
  
GUARD 1  
(scared.)  
  
Then I'm seeing things too.  
  
GUARD 2  
  
What ?  
  
The guard turns around to see the other guard being held high in the air by The Blob.  
  
GUARD 2  
  
What the hell is that ?  
  
The Blob places his hand over his head and crushes it. He then starts to walk over to the other Guard.  
  
GUARD 2  
  
Holy shit!!!!!!!  
  
The Guard starts to run but he stops short when Quick Sliver runs in front of him.  
  
GUARD 2  
  
God, please don't kill me.  
  
QUICK SLIVER  
  
Sorry pal.  
  
The Blob walks up behind him and crushes his head.  
  
EXT. INSIDE WEAPON X PROJECT HQ. - SAME TIME.  
  
COMMANDER  
  
What the hell is going on out there ?  
  
SOLDIER  
  
Sir, something's going on in here.  
  
COMMANDER  
  
What the hell ?  
  
SOLDIER  
  
The power just went down sir.  
  
COMMANDER  
  
The cells!! The Mutants !!!   
  
SOLDIER  
  
They're out of their cells sir!!!!  
  
COMMANDER  
  
Even Wolverine!?  
  
SOLIDER  
  
Yes.  
  
COMMANDER  
  
Shit!!! Get me out of here !!!!!  
  
WOLVERINE  
  
Too late bub. Your ass belongs to me now.  
  
COMMANDER  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolverine's claws go flying through The Commander's head. Guards run in and start shooting at Wolverine. Wolverine cuts all the guard to pieces blood is flying all over the room. Wolverine is covered in blood.   
  
EXT. OUTSIDE WEAPON X HQ - NIGHT.  
  
MAGNETO   
  
My brothers tonight is the start of the new world order. Our order.  
  
EXT. SNOWY ROAD SIDE. - DAY.  
  
Logan walks along the side of the road till he comes to an old bar. Logan walks into the bar everyone looks at him. Logan is wearing a prison-like uniform he just sits down at the bar.  
  
BARTENDER  
  
Look pal, I don't know what you're running from but you can't come in here.  
  
LOGAN  
  
What's that mean ?  
  
BARTENDER  
  
Look I don't need no trouble w/ no cops or anything like that.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Fine I'll leave.  
  
Five men in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms walk in.  
  
MAN 1  
  
There he is! There's Wolverine!!  
  
LOGAN  
  
Oh hell.  
  
Logan gets up, the men draw their guns Logan's claws shoot out of his hands. The men start to fire Logan jumps into the air landing right in the middle of the men. Blood starts to fly and within five or six minutes everyone in the bar is dead. Logan walks outside and begins to walk down the road again.  
  
A few hours later a truck pulls up. A big man is driving he opens the door.  
  
MAN  
  
Hey, you need a ride ?  
  
Logan looks at him and smiles. Logan climbs into the old blue pickup truck.   
  
MAN  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The man's naked dead body is pushed out of the truck. The truck drives away.  
  
INT. TRUCK - DAT.  
  
Logan pulls out a pack of smokes that the man had in his truck he lights it up and starts to smoke. Logan turns on the radio he sees a pair of sunglasses on the floor he reaches down picks them up and puts them on.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Oh yeah.!  
  
It's getting late and the sun is setting Logan pulls over and steps out. Logan walks over to the woods and starts to piss. Logan smells something, he zips up and looks around. Now he hears the black helicopters, Logan jumps back in the truck and starts to drive. S.H.I.E.L.D. was on their way, about fifteen minutes behind Logan. Logan had some time on them but not as much as he would like.   
  
"Logan knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was never going to stop so he was going to take down S.H.I.E.L.D."  
  
  
NEXT ISSUE   
  
"ESCAPE FROM CANADA PART TWO." 


	2. Escape from Canada (part two of two)

LOGAN  
  
  
"Logan just escaped from the weapon X project HQ and S.H.I.E.L.D. was right behind him. There was no way Logan was going back but he knew S.H.I.E.L.D. would do whatever it takes to get him back."  
  
ISSUE 2: ESCAPE FROM CANADA. (PART TWO OF TWO)  
  
LOGAN  
  
Shit!!! I got to get the hell out of here.  
  
A light snow begins to fall as Logan drives down the icy road.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Alright S.H.I.E.L.D. you want to play ? Then lets play.  
  
Logan turns the truck and stops in the middle of the road. Logan steps out of the truck Logan takes his shirt off and tosses it on the front seat and releases his claws.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Here they come.  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. vans and helicopters have now reached Logan. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents step out of the van holding their guns.   
  
AGENT 1  
  
Alright men lets take him down and bring him back.  
  
Logan smiles and jumps in to the air. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents start to shoot none can hit Logan. Logan lands in front of them and starts to cut and slash.  
  
AGENTS  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!  
  
Two minutes later Logan stands covered in blood. Body parts are everywhere the helicopters pull away and Logan walks back to the truck and drives away.  
  
EXT. BAR. - DAY.  
  
Logan walks in he looks around, he takes a seat at the bar.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Give me a beer bub.  
  
BARTENDER   
  
Sure pal.  
  
Logan looks at the TV across the room. The news is on.  
  
TV  
  
Here is a sketch of what the killer looks like.   
  
A picture of Logan flashes up on the screen. Everyone in the bar sees his picture and then they see him no one has said anything yet. Logan stands up and looks around.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Alright, who what's a shot first ?   
  
The bartender puts a shotgun to the back of Logan's head.  
  
BARTENDER  
  
Make a move sick-o I dare you, I double dare you.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Well I'm not one to turn down a dare.  
  
Logan turns around fast and cut the gun in half then he pulls the Bartender over the bar and stabs him in the face w/ the claws. He turns quick and cuts some guy's head off then he goes on to kill everyone in the bar. When it's all said and done Logan walks back to his truck and drives away.  
  
INT. DRUG STORE - DAY.  
  
Logan walks up to the counter.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Pack of smokes.  
  
CLERK  
  
Alright.  
  
Logan can tell the Clerk knows who he is. The clerk reaches up and grabs a pack of smokes and with his other hand sounds the silent alarm.  
  
CLERKS  
  
Here you go man, anything else ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
You made the wrong move bub.  
  
CLERKS  
  
What ?  
  
Logan drives his claws into the clerks chest.  
  
Logan grabs some matches and walks out the door.  
  
EXT. TWO MILES FROM THE BORDER.  
  
Logan stops the truck and gets out.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Think it be best if I walk the rest of the way.  
  
Logan starts walking to the border. When he get there he makes a fast run across and gets in to America.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Easy as pie. Speaking of pie, I could sure go for some pie right now.   
  
INT. S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. - DAY.  
  
AGENT   
  
Sir, Logan has made in out of Canada.  
  
A man sitting in a chair spins around and we see his face. It's Nick Fury.  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Guess we're going to America.  
  
NEXT ISSUE. "WHEN THE SENTINELS COME MARCHING IN." 


	3. When the sentinels come marching in

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 3: WHEN THE SENTINELS COME MARCHING IN.  
  
Logan has made it out of Canada and made it to LA. Logan is walking down the street and stops in front of a TV shop he looks at the TV's in the window. The news is on.  
  
TV  
  
This is breaking news. There has bee a break at the Xavier Institution for the criminally insane. Among the escaped are one Cletus Kasady and one Victor Creed.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Sabretooth!!!!  
  
Logan smashes his hand through the glass. The people start to freak out as they watch his hand heal before their very eyes.   
  
MAN  
  
Mutant!!!!!!!!!  
  
A man runs to a pay phone and makes a call. With in minutes a group of sentinels arrive.  
  
SENTINEL 1  
  
Illegal mutant stop where you are.  
  
Logan looks up at the giant robot.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You talking to me bub ?  
  
Logan's claws shoot out of his hands and he gets ready to fight.  
  
SENTINEL 2  
  
Give your self up.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Not in this lifetime.  
  
The sentinels start to shoot at Logan. Logan jumps up and drives his claws into one of the sentinel's chest Logan climbs up to the back of it's head and rips it off. The sentinel falls to the ground Logan jumps at another one. The sentinel smacks Logan with his hand and sends Logan flying to the ground.   
  
LOGAN   
  
Bad move.  
  
Logan shakes his head and stands up.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Alright big boy lets play.  
  
Logan runs at the sentinel and it shoot a blast knocking Logan down one again. Logan jumps up and starts to run the sentinels follow shooting at him. Buildings are blowing up and people are screaming in pain as they slowly die from the havoc the sentinel have unleashed on LA. Logan jumps up at the sentinels one of them shoots him and Logan goes flying in to a building. The sentinels start to fire at the building and it blows up. After a few minutes Logan climbs out from under the rubble he's on fire his flesh is burning away.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Now I'm pissed.  
  
Logan jumps up into the air. He sticks his claws into one of the sentinel head and rips it off as it falls he jumps to the next sentinel and sticks his claws into it's arm. Then Logan climbs up and jams his claws into it's head Logan then jumps over to the next sentinel and rams his claws into it's chest and rips it off. Logan lands on the ground as the sentinels fall. Logan starts to run the sentinels right behind him.  
  
SENTINEL 1  
  
Stop where you are mutant.  
  
A mutants walks out and starts to shoot at the sentinels. A sentinel turns and shoots him blood and body parts fly everywhere. Logan is still on fire he starts to run more mutants come out and start to fight the sentinels a small group of seven follow Logan. When Logan gets the seven sentinels away from the rest he jumps and starts to rip them apart. Logan rips the back of one of the sentinels head off, then he jumps to another one. One of the sentinels tries to shoot Logan but he jumps and the blast blows the other sentinel's head off. Logan jams his claws into another sentinel's face Logan drops to the ground and slashes one of the sentinel's legs the sentinel falls to the ground and Logan rips out it's wires.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Three more to go.  
  
Logan jumps back up and slashes the other sentinel's wiring out. Logan walks back to the other sentinels and mutants. The mutants could only bring down one sentinel the rest killed all the mutants. Logan looks at the dead mutants there body parts are everywhere.  
  
LOGAN  
  
one, two, three..... Ok fourteen sentinels.  
  
Logan jumps right in to the middle of the sentinels and starts to cut and slash till all the sentinel fall to the ground ripped apart. Logan stand in the middle of the street with sentinel parts all around he's still on fire. Logan walks over to a fire hydrant and cuts the top off of it the water shoots up and rains down on Logan putting him out. Logan starts to sniff the air.  
  
LOGAN  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D.   
  
Logan starts to walk down the street he comes to a car and breaks in. Logan hotwires it and drives away.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Now where to ?  
  
EXT. BACK TO THE LA STREET. - SAME TIME.  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D trucks and vans pull up agents jump out and search the area.  
  
AGENT  
  
He's gone sir.  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Well lets move out. We got to get him back.  
  
NEXT ISSUE   
  
"LOGAN TAKES IT EASY." 


	4. Logan takes it easy (Part one of two)

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 4: LOGAN TAKES IT EASY. (PART ONE OF TWO.)  
  
INT. BAR - NIGHT.  
  
"Logan has made his way to New Orleans."  
  
Logan sits down at the bar.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Give me a beer.   
  
Logan sits back and starts to drink his beer. No one seems to care about who he is. Logan can hear some fighting going on in the backroom it's something about a card game.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Turn on the ball game will ya.   
  
The bartender looks at him the he turns on the TV.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Another beer.  
  
Logan sits back watching the ball game and drinking beer. After a few hours Logan gets up and walks to the bathroom when he comes out he can still hear the fighting in the backroom. The bathroom was right next to it and Logan could now make out what they were saying.   
  
MAN  
  
Look kid you ain't got no more money. So we're taking the girl.  
  
MAN 2  
  
Fraid I can't let you do that.  
  
There is a loud explosion and a man and a girl come running out. Two men step out and shoot at them Logan steps in and cuts the two men's heads off. The young pushes the girl behind him and starts tossing cards everywhere. The bar is blow up and Logan keeps cut and killing anyone who gets in his way. When just about everyone in the bar is dead and half the place is on fire Logan takes some money from a dead body and pays for his beer.   
  
EXT. CAR - LATER THAT NIGHT.  
  
Logan is driving around looking for a place to get something to eat when he sees the young man and young girl from the bar. Logan pulls over and steps out. Logan still has some money that he took from the body.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Here kid. Here's some money get you and you daughter something to eat.   
  
Logan throws some money at the man's feet.  
  
MAN   
  
No thanks. Don't need no money.  
  
GIRL  
  
Please Remy I'm so hungry.   
  
REMY  
  
Alright petite.  
  
GIRL  
  
Why don't you have something to eat w/ us .  
  
LOGAN  
  
That's alright kid.   
  
GIRL  
  
Please.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Alright.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
My names Jubilee and this is Remy. What's your name ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Logan.   
  
INT. SMALL BAKERY - NIGHT.  
  
Remy walks in to buy them all something to eat and Logan and Jubilee wait outside.   
  
LOGAN  
  
So is he your father or what ?  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Yes he's my dad. So what's your story.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Why you being so nice to me ?  
  
Remy walks out w/ a small bag donuts   
  
REMY  
  
So lets eat.  
  
EXT. BACK ALLEY - NIGHT.  
  
Remy lights a small fire in a trash can and they sit around and eat.  
  
LOGAN  
  
So where and you daughter from ?  
  
REMY  
  
She's not my daughter.  
  
LOGAN  
  
But.. she said.  
  
REMY  
  
What have I told you about telling lies ?  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Don't get caught.  
  
LOGAN  
  
It's ok. I've told my share of lies.  
  
EXT. NEXT MORNING.  
  
Logan gets up and starts to leave before the others wake.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Where you going ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Don't know.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Can I come ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
No.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Why not ?  
  
LOGAN   
  
I got something I got to take care of.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
I can help.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Trust me you can't.  
  
Logan starts to walk over to his car. When a flash of energy shoots right by him and blows out the back tier.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Hey, what the fuck ?  
  
Logan turns around and looks at Jubilee. Logan starts to get mad his claws come shooting out.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Remy!!!!!  
  
Logan starts to walk towards her. Then he stops.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Forget it.  
  
Logan starts to walk away.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Logan looks back and he hears a gun shot. Two men are running away they have Jubilee. Logan runs to Remy. Remy has been shot he is still alive.  
  
NEXT ISSUE  
  
"LOGAN TAKES IT EASY" (PART 2 OF 2.) 


	5. Logan takes it easy (part two of two)

LOGAN   
  
ISSUE 5  
  
"LOGAN TAKES IT EASY" (PART TWO OF TWO)  
  
LOGAN  
  
So who the hell took the girl?  
  
REMY  
  
Lestat.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Well let's go find him.  
  
REMY  
  
Not that easy friend.  
  
Logan starts off down the same path as the kidnapers.  
  
REMY  
  
Wait up.  
  
Remy runs after him.  
  
INT. BAR - DAY.  
  
Logan and Remy walk in.  
  
REMY  
  
Back room.  
  
Remy and Logan walk up to a door w/ a big man standing in front of it.  
  
MAN  
  
Where do you think your going?  
  
REMY  
  
Fuck off Mickey.  
  
The man steps aside and lets them in.  
  
A group of men are sitting around a table playing poker. The room is filled w/ smoke.  
  
REMY  
  
Louis old friend.  
  
LOUIS  
  
Remy, haven't seen you in a coons age.  
  
REMY  
  
Need to know something.  
  
LOUIS  
  
What?  
  
REMY  
  
We step outside and talk.  
  
LOUIS  
  
All right.   
  
EXT. OUTSIDE.  
  
LOUIS   
  
What is Remy?  
  
REMY  
  
I'm looking for Lestat.  
  
INT. BAR - SAME TIME.  
  
GUY  
  
So what's your deal sweat thing?  
  
The guy is touching Logan's shoulder.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I ain't gay bub.  
  
GUY  
  
Maybe you just don't know yet.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I ain't gay!!  
  
GUY  
  
Come on let me show you a good time.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I ain't gay!!!!!!!  
  
Logan stabs him in the chest w/ his claws.  
  
MAN  
  
Holly shit he's a mutant!!!!!  
  
A fight breaks out and Logan kills everyone in the bar. Remy and Louis run in.  
  
LOUIS  
  
What the fuck ? What happed here ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
The fag wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
LOUIS  
  
So you killed everyone.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Seems that way.  
  
REMY  
  
We'll be going now.  
  
Logan and Remy walk out the bar and down the street.  
  
REMY  
  
You killed everybody in the bar. Why?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Just the way I am.  
  
REMY  
  
What dose that mean ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
So where's the girl ?  
  
REMY  
  
We got one more place to go.  
  
EXT. BAR. - DAY  
  
Logan and Remy are standing outside the bar.  
  
REMY  
  
I think it be best if stay out here.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Why ?  
  
REMY  
  
We don't need no more dead bodies.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Fine.  
  
Remy walks into the bar.  
  
INT. BAR - SAME TIME.  
  
Remy walks up to the bartender.  
  
REMY  
  
Where's Johnny?  
  
BARTENDER  
  
Don't know what your talking about.  
  
REMY  
  
Don't give me this shit. Tell me where Johnny is now!!!  
  
BARTENDER  
  
Don't know what your talking about.  
  
Remy pulls out a deck of cards and starts to shuffle them.  
  
REMY  
  
You like card tricks ?  
  
BARTENDER  
  
What ?  
  
REMY  
  
You like card tricks. I got one that blow your mind.  
  
Remy takes the top card it starts to glow. Remy tosses the card at the back wall of the bar and it blows out.  
  
BARTENDER  
  
Holly shit.  
  
Remy start tosses the glowing cards everywhere. When he is done most of the people had already ran out of the bar.  
  
REMY  
  
So where's Johnny ?  
  
EXT. STREET - DAY.  
  
LOGAN  
  
So where is she ?  
  
REMY  
  
We go in here now.  
  
Remy points up at a big old building.  
  
LOGAN  
  
What's in there.  
  
REMY  
  
Someone who maybe help.  
  
LOGAN  
  
He better help.  
  
They walk into the building and walk up the stairs till they come to a door. Remy knocks after a few minutes a man opens the door.  
  
MAN  
  
Yeah what ?  
  
REMY  
  
Johnny you not an easy man to find.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
Remy?  
  
REMY  
  
I'm looking for a young girl.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I don't do that kind of stuff anymore.  
  
REMY  
  
It not like that. I need to know where Lestat would have taking her.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
How you know Lestat got her ?  
  
REMY  
  
He try to take her from me last night.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
How old is she ?  
  
REMY  
  
Thirteen.  
  
JOHNNY  
  
I say he take her to his studio to make a little movie.  
  
REMY  
  
Where that at ?  
  
EXT. DOWNTOWN IN FRONT OF AN OLD BUILDING. - EVENING.   
  
REMY  
  
So we go in here and get the girl.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Right.  
  
Logan's claws come shooting out and Remy pulls a deck of cards from his pocket. They kick the door down and see seven men standing around the young girl.   
  
LOGAN  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Logan runs at the men they turn around and a few start to shoot at him. Remy starts tossing cards. Logan starts to cut the men into pieces. Blood is everywhere. One man's head explodes when one of the cards hits him. Remy sees Lestat and runs after him Logan stands around blood and body parts everywhere. He walks over to a bed where Jubilee is tied up she has been striped of her clothes. Logan unties her she seems to be drugged Logan tosses her, her clothes and she starts to get dressed.  
  
EXT. PARKING LOT. - SAME TIME.  
  
REMY  
  
Lestat where you think you going ?  
  
LESTAT   
  
Get away from me you freak.  
  
REMY  
  
You sick bastered. She thirteen years old.   
  
LESTAT  
  
Get away from me!!!  
  
REMY  
  
I'm going to make you hurt. Real bad.  
  
INT. BUILDING. - SAME TIME.   
  
Logan and Jubilee are standing there Jubilee is dressed now. Then they hear a loud scream.  
  
LESTAT   
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Where's Remy ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
He'll be right back.  
  
A few minutes later Remy walks in.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Remy!!!!!  
  
Jubilee runs over and give him a hug.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
I missed you.  
  
REMY  
  
I missed you too petite.   
  
Logan starts to leave.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Where are you going ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I got a lot to take care of.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Let us come w/ you. We can help.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I don't think so.  
  
REMY  
  
We don't need to go w/ him we be fine here by are selves.   
  
LOGAN  
  
You know what I think you should come w/ me.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Really!!   
  
LOGAN  
  
Yeah, you need someone to take care of you.  
  
REMY  
  
Wait I take good care of her.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Yeah real good care. Come one lets go.  
  
Logan and Jubilee start to walk out.  
  
REMY  
  
Wait up!  
  
Remy runs after them.  
  
NEXT ISSUE.  
  
" THE BROTHERHOOD."  
  
YOU ARE WATCHING MOJO VISION.  
  
NARRATOR   
  
Hey kids it's that time again for your bestest friend Morph and Howard the duck.  
  
MORPH  
  
Hi boys and girls.  
  
KIDS  
  
Hi Morph.!!  
  
Morph have you kids seen Howard. I can't find him anywhere.   
  
Morph turns in to a question mark.  
  
HOWARD  
  
Here I am.  
  
Morph turns back.   
  
MORPH  
  
Where did you go ?  
  
HOWARD  
  
I was talking to my new friend backstage.  
  
MORPH   
  
And who is your new best friend ?  
  
HOWARD  
  
Can I bring him out ?  
  
MORPH  
  
Sure.  
  
HOWARD  
  
Come on out.  
  
A tall man all in black walks out.  
  
HOWARD  
  
This is my new friend Black Panther.   
  
MORPH  
  
Hi Black Panther.   
  
HOWARD  
  
He's a little upset.  
  
MORPH  
  
Whys that ?  
  
BLACK PANTHER  
  
Whitey keep holding me down.  
  
MORPH  
  
Why would he do something like that.  
  
BLACK PANTHER  
  
Because whitey is dirty mother fucker.  
  
MORPH  
  
That's not a nice way to talk about someone.  
  
HOWARD  
  
Who is this Whitey ?  
  
BLACK PANTHER  
  
It's him!!!  
  
He points at Morph.  
  
MORPH  
  
Huh?  
  
BLACK PANTHER   
  
I'll see you hell you white ass mother fucker.  
  
MORPH  
  
Huh ?  
  
Black Panther punches Morph and then jumps on him and beats the hell out of him.  
  
NARRATOR  
  
That's all the time we have today kids see you next time.  
  
Mojo would like to apologies for the last episode of Morph and Howard the duck. Mojo would also like to say the Black Panther dose not represent this network in anyway. Now stay tuned for "Iron Chef USA" 


	6. The Brotherhood

LOGAN  
  
INT. OLD ROAD. - NIGHT.   
  
A big eighteen wheeler is driving along when out of nowhere a man steps in front of the truck. The truck driver tries to stop but it's to late he hits the man. The man is not hurt at all but the truck is destroyed. Another man walks out of the woods.  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
Good work Blob. Alright boys unload the truck.   
  
ISSUE 6   
  
"THE BROTHERHOOD."  
  
EXT. COUNTRY ROAD. - DAY.  
  
An old white van is driving down the road.  
  
INT. VAN. - SAME TIME.  
  
REMY  
  
Isn't it beautiful petite ?  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Yes it's beautiful   
  
LOGAN  
  
Anyone getting hungry ?  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Yeah.  
  
The van pulls into a diner parking lot.  
  
INT. S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. - DAY.  
  
Nick Fury is standing in front of a big screen w/ a man's face on it.  
  
MAN  
  
Fury!  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Yes sir.  
  
MAN  
  
Why haven't you caught Wolverine ?!  
  
NICK FURY  
  
I'm working on it sir.  
  
MAN  
  
Look we need Wolverine back!  
  
NICK FURY  
  
I know sir. I'm doing my best.  
  
MAN  
  
I'll be checking in w/ you in two days. Got it ?  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Yes sir.  
  
The screen turns off an agent walks in.  
  
AGENT  
  
Sir there's someone here to see you.  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Send them in.  
  
EXT. BROTHERHOOD HQ. - DAY.  
  
MASTERMIND  
  
Magneto, sir we've located the one called Wolverine.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Good, bring him to me.  
  
INT. DINER. - DAY.  
  
Logan Remy and Jubilee are sitting at a table eating their food. The waitress walks over to their table.  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Can I get you anything else ?  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Can I have a piece of pie ?  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Sure thing.  
  
The waitress walks back to the kitchen a few minutes later the waitress come back w/ Jubilee's pie.  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Anything else ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
No.  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Alright then here is your check.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Lets go.  
  
REMY  
  
Not paying ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
No money.   
  
The three get up and start to walk out when a explosion of fire comes through the front door. Quicksilver, Toad, blob and Fever Pitch walk into the dine.  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
There he is boys. Get him!  
  
Toad jumps up into the air, Remy tosses a card it hits Toad and blows him back. Fever Pitch shoots a blast of fire Logan jumps over the counter. Logan jumps over the counter and runs at The Brotherhood Fever pitch shoots another blast of fire right at Logan.  
  
QUICKSILVER   
  
Careful ! We don't want to kill him ?  
  
  
LOGAN  
  
That's funny.  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
Huh ?  
  
Logan slashes his claws across Fever Pitch's chest then he kicks toad through a glass window out into the parking lot. Logan turns and Blob punches him right in the face, Logan goes down Jubilee shoots a blast from her hands hitting the Blob but it has no effect.   
  
BLOB  
  
Ha Ha Ha Ha  
  
The Blob picks up Logan and walks out the door w/ the rest of the Brotherhood. Remy and Jubilee run after them.  
  
EXT. PARKING LOT. - SAME TIME.  
  
Remy and Jubilee come running out the door. Remy starts tosses his card they are blowing up everywhere. The Brotherhood climb into a eighteen wheeler and starting to drive away when Jubilee shoots the back tires w/ a blast from her hands. The tires fall off and the truck crashes into a tree. Quicksilver steps out holding a baseball bat. He runs so fast no one can see what he's doing so Remy had no chance of getting out of the way. Quicksilver bashes Remy in the head knocking him out.   
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
None. Hey little girl.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Stay away from me !  
  
Jubilee shoots him w/ a blast he goes flying back. Toad steps out of the truck.  
  
TOAD  
  
Hey quick what's going on ?  
  
Just then the Blob comes flying through the side of the giant eighteen wheeler. Fever Pitch follows and then Logan jumps out and goes to cut Toad in half but Toad jumps back just in time.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Come on Logan! Come on lets go!  
  
Logan runs back to the parking lot where their van was parked. When they get there Quicksilver is waiting for them.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Alright bub, lets rock.  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
I'm to fast for you old man.  
  
Quicksilver runs at Logan w/ the baseball bat he cracks Logan's ribs Remy and Jubilee try to help but Toad comes up from behind and grab them w/ his tongue Quicksilver is about to bash Logan's head in when a group of sentinels arrive.  
  
SENTINEL 1  
  
Illegal mutants stop where you are.  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
Huh ?  
  
One of the sentinels catches Quicksilver in a net he shoots from his hand. Toad lets Remy and Jubilee go as he attacks the sentinels trying to free his team mate. Logan Remy and Jubilee make it to their van and drive off as the Brotherhood fight the sentinels.   
  
INT. S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. - DAY.   
  
Nick Fury is standing in a room talking to somebody. We can not see who he is speaking to.  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Your past isn't the greatest. We have stuff here to put you away forever. You have escaped many times I had them bring you here from the S.H.I.E.L.D prison because I need your help. I can make sure you walk away from this free as a bird. What do you say ?  
  
The person Nick Fury is talking to turns around and we can now see who it is.   
  
ELEKTRA   
  
I'll do it.  
  
NEXT ISSUE.  
  
"DON'T SAI."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU ARE WATCHING MOJO VISION.  
  
NARRATOR   
  
  
Hey kids you know what time it is ?!  
  
KIDS  
  
It's Morph and Howard the duck time!!!!  
  
NARRATOR   
  
That's right!!! And here they are.  
  
MORPH  
  
Hey kids. Nice to see you all again.  
  
Morph turns into an eyeball.  
  
HOWARD  
  
Hey Morph look what I can do.  
  
Howard sticks a coin up his nose.  
  
MORPH  
  
No Howard don't things up you nose.   
  
HOWARD  
  
Why not.  
  
MORPH  
  
Let me tell you and all the kids here and at home a little story.   
  
HOWARD  
  
I love stories.  
  
MORPH  
  
When I was younger maybe about eight or so. I was sitting in front of my house and a strange man came up to me. He said he would give me a coin if he could touch me. When I told my Mother and Father what happed they told me that it was wrong the man was sick and my mother told me he was the devil!!  
  
HOWARD  
  
Wow Morph, I don't get it.  
  
MORPH  
  
Coins are works of the devil and we should all burn coins and kill them because there just so evil.  
  
HOWARD  
  
Wow Morph I had know idea coins were so evil.   
  
  
MORPH  
  
Yup almost as evil as Wings.   
  
HOWARD  
  
You mean the great TV show Wings ?  
  
MORPH  
  
That's the one. Well kids that's all the time we have today Bye, Bye  
  
HOWARD  
  
Bye kids.  
  
NARRATOR   
  
Well kids see you next time. Bye, Bye.  
  
EXT. HELL.  
  
The devil is watching Morph and Howard the duck.  
  
HOWARD  
  
I had no idea coins were so evil.  
  
DEVIL  
  
Coins works of me Ha where do they get this stuff.  
  
MORPH  
  
Almost as evil as Wings.  
  
DEVIL  
  
Ha Ha.. Wait a minute  
  
The Devil picks up a phone.  
  
DEVIL  
  
They know about Wings. You win this round Morph but tomorrow is another day. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha -ding- mmmmmmmmm my hot pockets are done.   
  
"If you like what you just read please read any of my other stories." 


	7. Don't Sai

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 7  
  
"DON'T SAI."   
  
LOGAN  
  
We're here. New York, New York.  
  
REMY  
  
It's one hell of a town.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I got an old friend to see.  
  
EXT. CAR. - DAY.  
  
Elektra is sitting in the front seat watching Logan.  
  
ELEKTRA  
  
That's who I'm after ? This should be easy.  
  
INT. SMALL DINER. - SAME TIME.  
  
Logan, Remy and Jubilee walk in and take a seat at the back of the diner. The waitress walks over after a few minutes.  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Here are your menus.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Just bring me some coffee.  
  
JUBILEE   
  
And I want some eggs scrabbled w/ white toast, oh yea and a cup of coffee.  
  
REMY  
  
Bring her some milk and I'll have a cup of coffee and dry white toast.  
  
Jubilee looks at Remy w/ a mean face and the waitress walks away.  
  
REMY  
  
So who this friend we going to see ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
A doctor friend.   
  
EXT. XAVIER INSTITUTION. -DAY.  
  
Xavier is sitting in his office when Emma Frost walks in.  
  
EMMA  
  
Professor how are you today ?  
  
XAVIER  
  
I've been better. Have they found Cletus ?  
  
EMMA  
  
They found him but they can't stop him.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Oh God.  
  
EMMA  
  
Do you think he'll come back here ?  
  
XAVIER  
  
No I don't think he will. I wish there was more I could do.  
  
A voice comes over the intercom on Xavier's desk.  
  
VOICE  
  
Professor someone is here to see you.  
  
XAVIER   
  
Tell them I'm busy.  
  
A new voice comes over the intercom.  
  
VOICE  
  
Hey Chuck. Drop what your doing and get down here.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Logan?! I'll be right there.  
  
INT. LOBBY OF INSTITUTION. - DAY.  
  
Xavier steps off the elevator w/ Emma.  
  
XAVIER   
  
Logan I haven't seen you in the longest time.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Yea it's been a while pal.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
XAVIER  
  
And who are these people ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Them that's Remy and Jubilee.  
  
Xavier walks over to Remy and Jubilee.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Would you like to take a tour of the grounds.  
  
Logan looks over at them and nods his head as if he wants them to go.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Sure.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Emma would you please show them around ?  
  
EMMA  
  
Sure thing Professor, come on guys.  
  
EXT. XAVIER'S OFFICE. - DAY.  
  
XAVIER  
  
So what's going on ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Creed he's out.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Yes, that's why I thought you were here.  
  
LOGAN  
  
So what are you going to do about him ?  
  
XAVIER  
  
Nothing, there isn't anything I could do anyway.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Then I guess it's up to me to find him ?  
  
XAVIER  
  
Why else are you here ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
What do you mean ?  
  
XAVIER  
  
Why do you even try to hind stuff from me ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. is after me and I got to get these kids out of the way.  
  
XAVIER  
  
You don't want them to get hurt ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I don't want them in my way.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Oh right God forbid Logan would care about someone.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Don't start this shit. You do this every time I come.  
  
XAVIER  
  
It's the truth, just try and care for once!!  
  
LOGAN  
  
Look I don't need this shit now!  
  
XAVIER  
  
Alright, alright lets not get in to it.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Thank you.  
  
XAVIER  
  
So ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I want you to take the kids.  
  
INT. HALLS OF XAVIER INSTITUTION. - DAY.  
  
Emma, Remy and Jubilee are walking down the hall.   
  
EMMA  
  
This is Child Care maybe you would like to come and hang in here.  
  
REMY  
  
I don't think so. I ain't no kid.  
  
EMMA  
  
Well then you come w/ me.  
  
Jubilee goes into the child care room.  
  
EXT. TV. ROOM. - DAY.   
  
Emma and Remy walk in.  
  
EMMA  
  
You can wait in here.  
  
REMY  
  
You wait w/ me ?  
  
EMMA  
  
In your dreams.  
  
Emma walks out. Remy looks around the room there aren't a lot of people in there. The people in the room are Jonothon Evan Starsmore, Bobby Drake and Rogue. Remy sits down in a chair across from Rogue.  
  
REMY  
  
Hi  
  
Rogue turns away from him.  
  
INT. XAVIER'S OFFICE. - DAY.  
  
  
XAVIER  
  
Where are you going ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
First I'm going to have to find Sabretooth and bring him back.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Then ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I got things to take care of in Japan.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Would you like to stay the night ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Yeah thanks. Haven't had a good night sleeps in a while.  
  
LOGAN'S BEDROOM. - NIGHT.  
  
Logan is sleeping in his bed when someone comes crawling from the window. It's Elektra, she stands in the room and takes out both her sai and walks slowly to the foot of Logan's bed. She stands there looking at Logan then she jumps up and lands on the bed her sai pressing on Logan's chest she would have stabbed him but Logan's claws were at her neck.   
  
ELEKTRA  
  
Don't make this hard on yourself, just come w/ me.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Don't think so.  
  
The door opens and Xavier is standing there. Elektra sees him and jumps back out the window.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Logan are you alright ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Fine.  
  
XAVIER  
  
Who was that ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Don't know. My life just keeps getting harder and harder.  
  
NEXT ISSUE.  
  
"ATTACK OF THE PSYCHOTIC MURDER MACHINE IN JERSEY."  
  
  
YOU ARE WATCHING MOJO VISION.  
  
  
NARRATOR   
  
Morph and Howard the duck will not be seen today because the writer is to dam lazy to do anything right!!!!  
  
  
  
Check out the other reMARVELed comics.  
  
NEDY NEON  
  
SCARLET SPIDER  
  
AVENGERS  
  
and from  
  
VIGILANTE AVENGER  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTION. 


	8. Attack of the psychotic murder machine i...

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 8  
  
"ATTACK OF THE PSYCHOTIC MURDER MACHINE IN JERSEY."  
  
(Continued from Vigilante Avenger's Xavier Institution 5 S.H.I.E.L.D. must read it first.)  
  
INT. SUB SHOP. - DAY.  
  
Logan pulls up in a black truck he steps out and heads into the sub shop. Logan looks around and sits down at a table. He orders him self a sub then he just sits around waiting after about an hour and five subs Logan is getting ready to leave when Sabretooth walks through the door.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Creed.  
  
SABRETOOTH  
  
Logan.  
  
Logan stands up and faces Sabretooth a kid in his teens walks out from the back of the sub shop and grabs a bag of chips. Everyone in the sub shop is frozen with fear as Logan and Sabretooth stand ready to fight the kid looks over at them and then at the frozen people then back to them.  
  
KID  
  
Meh.  
  
He walks back to the back of the sub shop and up the stairs to house. Logan and Sabretooth just stand there looking puzzled about the kid who was just there.  
  
LOGAN   
  
Lets do this Creed.   
  
SABRETOOTH  
  
Got any last words Logan ?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Kiss your ass goodbye.   
  
Four claws shoot out from both of Sabretooth's hands.   
  
LOGAN  
  
When did you get those ?  
  
SABRETOOTH  
  
Like them ?  
  
Logan's claws shoot from his hands. Logan runs at him Sabretooth grabs him and tosses him through the glass window. Logan rolls out into the middle of the street all the cars come to a quick stop. Logan stands up and brushes the glass from him Sabretooth walks out the door eating a bag of chips.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Want put the chips down ?  
  
SABRETOOTH  
  
Nah I'm good.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Logan runs at his he leaps into the air. Sabretooth side steps him, Logan turns quick and gets his claws right into Sabretooth's ribs.  
  
SABRETOOTH  
  
Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sabretooth swings at Logan, Logan steps back and runs back at Sabretooth. Sabretooth moves and stabs Logan in the back. Sabretooth comes back at Logan, Logan stabs him in the stomach and flips him over his head to the other side of the street. Logan runs at him he leaps into the air and drives his claws through Sabretooth's chest and Sabretooth's claws go right into Logan's chest and stomach. Sabretooth tosses Logan off of him, Sabretooth runs at him, Logan jumps to the side and stabs his claws into Sabretooth's back when he gets them good and deep he runs at a store smashes Sabretooth into the side of the store. Logan pulls out his claws and gets ready for a killer shot to Sabretooth's head Sabretooth turns around and drives his claws into Logan. Sabretooth lifts Logan up with his claws the tosses him through the store window. The clerks and the few people in there scream and run for their lives. The store is a small food market and Sabretooth and Logan are behind the counter. Logan is hurt bad when Sabretooth picks him up and slams him down on the counter, the claws on Sabretooth's left hand have been pulled back in and now with his left hand he holds Logan down by the neck.   
  
SABRETOOTH  
  
This is the end. Your only friend the end.   
  
LOGAN  
(gasping for air)  
  
Didn't know you were a "Doors" fan.  
  
Sabretooth holds his claws over Logan's head Sabretooth starts to bring them down, he stops inches from Logan's face.  
  
LOGAN  
(thinking to himself)  
  
Is he toying with me ? Why doesn't he just finish me ?  
  
SABRETOOTH  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sabretooth's eyes roll into the back of his head, he lets up his grip on Logan's neck. Sabretooth steps back a foot the drops to the ground. Logan looks up and sees Sabretooth on the ground, he has a sai in the back of his head. Logan looks around Elektra walks in the door Logan slides off the counter and cracks his neck.  
  
ELEKTRA  
  
Alright Logan it be best if you come w/ me now.  
  
LOGAN  
  
On the first date. Ha.  
  
ELEKTRA  
  
Don't play your fucking games w/ me.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Ok no games.  
  
Elektra pulls out her sai. Logan hops over the counter and pulls the other sai from Sabretooth's head.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Here.  
  
Logan tosses her the sai. Logan hops back the counter, Elektra now with both her sais she is ready to fight. Elektra runs at Logan . She jumps into the air and Logan steps back, when Elektra lands Logan swings his claws at her she blocks w/ a sai.   
  
NICK FURY   
  
Stop right there.  
  
ELEKTRA  
  
What are you doing here ?  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Logan I think your going to want to come w/ me.  
  
LOGAN  
  
And why would you think that ?  
  
NICK FURY  
  
We have the girl..........Jubilee.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Why would I care about her ?  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Don't hind it I know you care. I thought I let you know they we have her and you know what we do to your kind.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Your sick bastered Fury.  
  
NICK FURY  
  
I know.  
  
Logan walks over to Fury, Fury cuffs him and walks out the door.  
  
ELEKTRA  
  
What about me ?  
  
NICK FURY  
  
We'll find something for you to do.  
  
EXT. S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. - DAY.  
  
Two guards walk down the hall w/ Logan in chains they come to a cell and open the door.  
  
GUARD  
  
Enjoy.  
  
The guards push Logan into the cell. Logan just walks around the cell for a few hours. Finally three guards walk up one guard steps up and opens the cell door.  
  
GUARD   
  
Lets go.  
  
The guards pull Logan from the cell and walk him down the hall.  
  
INT. FURY'S OFFICE. - DAY.  
  
The guard walk in with Logan then they leave.  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Logan how good it is to see you.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Cut the shit.  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Logan I don't really care about you anymore.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Then why am I here?  
  
NICK FURY  
  
I need you to bring us the Chameleon  
  
LOGAN  
  
That all?  
  
NEXT ISSUE  
  
"THE MASTER OF DISGUISE"  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU ARE WATCHING MOJO VISION.  
  
NARRATOR  
  
It's time once again for Morph and Howard the duck. What ?........What do you mean they quit ?   
What they went to work for Galactovision ? That it I'm out of here too.  
  
  
EXT. BACKSTAGE.  
  
MOJO  
  
Shit!! There goes another.   
  
CHECK ALL THE OTHER reMARVELed comics from Vigilante Avenger and myself. and please check out any of Vigilante Avenger and my Original Superhero comics. 


	9. Master Of Disguise

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 09: "THE MASTER OF DISGUISE"  
  
INT. JET. - DAY  
  
LOGAN  
  
And if I do this you let the girl go, right?  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Right when the mission is done you and the girl can just walk away  
  
LOGAN  
  
That's all I wanted to hear   
  
NICK FURY   
  
Alright Logan get ready  
  
LOGAN  
  
I know what I'm doing  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Alright boys lets drop him  
  
LOGAN  
  
What?  
  
Fury pushes Logan out an open door on the jet Logan falls to the ground  
  
*BAM*  
  
Logan hits hard but stands back up, he's just a little dizzy  
  
LOGAN  
  
Where am I?  
  
VOICE  
  
Savage Land  
  
LOGAN  
  
Who said that?  
  
VOICE  
  
I did, hi I'm the Orphan   
  
Logan turns to see the purple mutant known as The Orphan   
  
LOGAN  
  
And what the hell are you doing here?  
  
ORPHAN  
  
Fury asked me to help you out.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Don't need help kid  
  
ORPHAN  
  
Well you don't have to like it but your stuck w/ me bub  
  
Logan grabs Orphan by his shirt w/ one hand and w/ the other shoots his claws out  
  
LOGAN  
  
What did you say?  
  
ORPHAN  
  
Sorry pal didn't mean to piss you off  
  
LOGAN  
  
Yeah well......  
  
Logan drops Orphan and starts to walk away  
  
ORPHAN  
  
Wait up!!  
  
Orphan goes running after him   
  
LOGAN  
  
Look kid this ain't nothing for me so I don't need your help  
  
ORPHAN  
  
I think you might  
  
LOGAN  
  
Well your a moron   
  
ORPHAN  
  
If I didn't know any better I would think you didn't like me  
  
LOGAN  
  
Ha  
  
Logan turns fast and stabs The Orphan in the gut the blood runs out fast  
  
LOGAN  
  
Fury may be an ass but he knows I wouldn't need help on a job like this  
  
ORPHAN  
  
Smarter them I thought  
  
Orphan chances back into The Chameleon and then sprays some kind of gas into Logan's face. Logan gasps for breath as The Chameleon makes his get away.  
  
LOGAN  
  
You can run but you can't hind  
  
Logan starts after him sniffing the air the best he can  
  
LOGAN  
  
Smell not working....why?..........The gas  
  
Logan cuts through tress and bushes as he runs as fast as he can.  
  
~Meanwhile in The Chameleon's hide away~  
  
CHAMELEON  
  
Poor little Orphan thought he was so smart. Fury set you up  
  
ORPHAN  
  
I was not set up, I just made a mistake  
  
CHAMELEON  
  
No point in bitching about it now, the only thing you can do now is pray for a quick death, witch you ain't going to get  
  
The Chameleon pulls out a small razorblade and walks over to the tied up Orphan  
  
CHAMELEON  
  
Hey I heard something about you, don't know if it's true or not, maybe you can tell me. Is it true that your skin is super sensitive? You know what I think it I ratter find out for myself  
  
The Chameleon walks up and cuts open The Orphan's shirt. Chameleon slowly drags the razor down the chest of The Orphan not hard at all it wouldn't even break a normal man's skin but it hurts the hell out of The Orphan.  
  
CHAMELEON  
  
You liking that? You know you are Ha ha ha ha   
  
~As Logan searches for The Chameleon~  
  
LOGAN (thinking to himself)  
  
When I find you Chameleon I'm going to make you wish you were never born   
  
~Meanwhile at The Chameleon's hide away~  
  
CHAMELEON   
  
Hey Orphan I'd love to stay and play but I got more importing things to deal w/ right now  
  
Orphan stills sits in the chair tied up but w/ bad cuts all down his body now  
  
~Back outside w/ Logan~  
  
LOGAN (think to himself)  
  
Come on Chameleon where are you?  
  
Logan stops and looks around. He can see something moving behind a bush he makes his way over  
  
LOGAN  
  
Chameleon? That you in there?  
  
The Chameleon jumps out from behind the bush and shocks Logan w/ some kind of gun  
  
LOGAN  
  
Ahhhh!!!!  
  
*SNIKT, SNIKT*   
  
Logan shoots his claws out and jumps to his feet. Logan swings at The Chameleon but Chameleon ducks. Logan takes a few stabs but Chameleon keeps jumping back 'til they reach a cliff. Logan takes a big swing but Chameleon ducks again, Logan turns and grabs Chameleon as they both fall off the cliff.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
The two crash down into the water below after a few minutes a hand comes up from under the water. The hand moves to the shore and the body starts to climb from the water.  
  
NEXT ISSUE  
  
"WILD CARDS" 


	10. Wild Cards

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 10  
  
"WILD CARDS"   
  
~Savage Land~  
  
The man pulls himself from the water we can now see that it is Logan. Logan stands up straight and shakes the water off of him. Logan begins to walk when he hears a buzzing noise, he looks down and on his belt is a small beeper like thing. Logan picks it up and pushes the button, Fury's face pops up on a small screen  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Logan how is everything going?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Jobs done Chameleon is dead  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Did you find the Orphan  
  
LOGAN  
  
Dead  
  
NICK FURY  
  
We've pinpointed your location and will be there in a minute  
  
LOGAN  
  
Got ya  
  
Logan turns the thing off and stands right where he is 'til the jet flies over head and drops a rope. Logan grabs the rope and it pulls him up.  
  
~Jet~  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Where's the Chameleons body  
  
LOGAN  
  
All over the place  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Well I guess......  
  
LOGAN  
  
Just get me out of here  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Right well first we'll get the girl  
  
LOGAN  
  
The girl?  
  
NICK FURY  
  
You know the little girl Jubilee. You must have taken a bad hit to the head  
  
LOGAN  
  
Yeah well I did fall off a cliff   
  
NICK FURY  
  
Yes well I can see where that would hurt  
  
LOGAN  
  
Hurm  
  
~S.H.I.E.L.D HQ~  
  
The jet flies into a hanger and Fury and Logan climb out  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Alright Logan go w/ agent Jones here, we'll bring the girl right away   
  
Logan and agent Jones walk out of the room. Fury and two other agents go to get Jubilee  
  
AGENT JONES  
  
Take a seat in here Mr. Logan  
  
Agent Jones opens a door and Logan walks into the room. Agent Jones closes the door and leaves Logan to himself. A few minutes later Agent Jones comes back with Jubilee.  
  
AGENT JONES  
  
Here you go  
  
LOGAN  
  
Thanks.  
  
Logan gets up and grabs Jubilee's arm as he walks out the door.  
  
~JET HANGER~  
  
LOGAN  
  
So how the hell do we get out of here?  
  
AGENT JONES  
  
We've ready a small jet that will take you down to New York  
  
LOGAN  
  
Fine, just fine  
  
Logan, Jubilee and Agent Jones climb into the jet and take of shortly after  
  
~NEW YORK AIRPORT. - NIGHT~  
  
The jet lands and after a few minutes Logan and Jubilee step out.  
  
JUBILEE  
  
So now where are we going?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I'm leaving you right here  
  
JUBILEE  
  
What?? But....you.....you can't  
  
LOGAN  
  
Oh but I can  
  
JUBILEE  
  
What's wrong with you?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Nothing, nothing at all  
  
Logan starts to walk away  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Wait!!  
  
Logan stops and turns his head just a little  
  
LOGAN  
  
What?  
  
JUBILEE  
  
You're different, what did happen to you?  
  
Logan stops and thinks for a minute  
  
LOGAN  
  
Your right I'm sorry Jubilee, lets just go  
  
Jubilee walks to him, then he takes her hand and they walk away   
  
~Later that night on the cold streets~  
  
JUBILEE  
  
So where we heading next?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I don't know about you but I think I'm going to Japan   
  
JUBILEE  
  
But...What about me?  
  
LOGAN  
  
We'll find a place for you to stay  
  
JUBILEE  
  
But.....But.....  
  
LOGAN  
  
No buts about it  
  
Logan and Jubilee walk up to a mottle when Jubilee hears a voice from around the corner   
  
JUBILEE  
  
Could it?  
  
Jubilee takes off leaving Logan standing alone.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Wait!  
  
Logan runs after her he gets around the corner and sees Jubilee hugging a strange man.   
  
JUBILEE  
  
Logan! Come look it's Remy!!  
  
Jubilee turns and looks over and Logan. Logan starts to walk over to them  
  
REMY  
  
Logan, how've you been?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I've seen better  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Where did you go Remy?  
  
REMY  
  
I'm sorry I had to leave you petite, but I thought you'd be alright there on your own  
  
LOGAN  
  
Well you can take her now  
  
REMY  
  
What, where are you going?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Japan, I have some friends there  
  
Remy walks over to Logan and whispers  
  
REMY  
  
She can't stay with me, to much danger   
  
LOGAN  
  
Look kid....  
  
VOICE   
  
Stop right there  
  
Logan turns around slowly and sees a man holding a gun to his head.   
  
LOGAN  
  
What's going on here?  
  
The man says nothing, Logan takes a look around and sees more men all holding guns. They tosses Remy and Jubilee next to Logan.  
  
LOGAN  
  
What the hell is this?  
  
MAN  
  
We're with S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
LOGAN  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. said they were done with me  
  
MAN  
  
Is that so?  
  
Jubilee shoots one of the men, the others freak out and get ready to shoot when Remy starts to tosses cards. Logan kicks the gun out of the one man's hand and breaks his neck.   
  
REMY  
  
What was that all about?  
  
LOGAN  
  
It looks like I got screwed   
  
The three walk away   
  
~LATER THAT NIGHT~  
  
Logan, Remy and Jubilee sit in a mottle room, Jubilee is asleep on the be while Logan and Remy sit in some chairs in the corner of the room.  
  
REMY  
  
Look Logan I got a problem  
  
LOGAN  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
REMY  
  
Yeah well you see I got me self into a little trouble with so bad, bad men  
  
LOGAN  
  
So what?  
  
REMY  
  
That's why you have to take Jubilee  
  
LOGAN  
  
Sorry can't do that, got to get to Japan   
  
REMY  
  
Look this man is bad call himself the Kingpin   
  
LOGAN  
  
Kingpin?   
  
REMY  
  
You know him?  
  
LOGAN  
  
I guess you could say that  
  
REMY  
  
Maybe you help?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Help with what?  
  
REMY  
  
Kingpin is after me and a lady friend of mine  
  
LOGAN  
  
Sorry can't help  
  
Logan sits back and closes his eyes.  
  
~NEXT MORNING~  
  
Remy is packing a bag, Jubilee begins to wake up as Remy is just about to walk out the door.   
  
JUBILEE  
  
Where are you going?  
  
REMY  
  
Huh? Oh petite......go back to sleep  
  
JUBILEE  
  
But...what...you can't leave  
  
LOGAN  
  
What's going on?  
  
Logan gets up and walks over to them  
  
REMY  
  
Look I got to go  
  
LOGAN  
  
If she could go with me I'd take her  
  
Remy starts to walk out the door  
  
~ELSEWHERE~  
  
Remy walks up to an old apartment building. Remy pushes the button for B 2. and waits for the door to buzz open.  
  
INT. APARTMENT   
  
REMY  
  
Toni you ready to go?  
  
TONI  
  
Just give me a minute longer  
  
REMY  
  
We don't have a minute longer  
  
A young girl with jet black hair wearing pretty much nothing walks out of the bathroom  
  
REMY  
  
Lets go  
  
TONI  
  
Just let me grab my bag  
  
She grabs a little black bag and the new run out the door  
  
~MOTTLE~  
  
JUBILEE  
  
So what is going to happen to me?  
  
LOGAN  
  
We'll have to fine some place for you to go  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
LOGAN  
  
Who is it?  
  
The door is kicked open and a man with a gun walks in and starts to shoot  
  
LOGAN  
  
Down!!  
  
Logan runs under a table and Jubilee jumps under the bed. Logan jumps up from the table and grabs a chair, Logan swings the chair at the man smacking him over the head. Logan picks up his gun and puts it in his belt. Logan takes another good look at the man and sees that he works for S.H.I.E.L.D.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Fuck them   
  
Logan starts to walk out the door  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Wait what about me?  
  
Logan says nothing as he makes his way out the door  
  
~XAVIER INSTITUTION~   
  
Jubilee walks up to the main door. She pulls open the door and walks inside  
  
XAVIER  
  
Hi, what are you doing back here? Is Logan with you?  
  
JUBILEE  
  
No I'm here by myself  
  
XAVIER  
  
................Well I guess you should just stay here for a while  
  
JUBILEE  
  
Thank you, I had no where else to go  
  
XAVIER  
  
It's okay dear  
  
~STREET~  
  
Logan walks down the street looking for a ride when he sees an open car. Logan climbs in and hot wires it, he drives off into the day.  
  
NEXT ISSUE  
  
TO PUT AN END TO THIS  
  
SNEAK PEAK   
  
OF reMARVELed X-FORCE  
  
"IT'S NOT AN EASY JOB BUT SOMEONE GOT TO DO IT"  
  
Xavier and Emma stand n front of the Institute waiting for the newest member of their little family. A young mutant fugitive named Evan Daniels. A van pulls up to the front of the building the men who step out of the front are dressed in all white they pull open the back and bring out Evan.   
  
"Ah you must be Evan Daniels" Says Xavier as he holds out his hand to shake it.  
  
Evan says nothing  
  
"He's not the talkative one" Says one of the men  
  
"Right well, just bring him on inside" Says Xavier as he gives Emma a weird look 


	11. To Put an end to all this

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 11   
  
"TO PUT AN END TO THIS"  
  
Logan has been driving for hours he has no time to stop. He can see some snow start to fall as he enters Canada.   
  
LOGAN (thinking to himself)  
  
Now lets see he was in the weapon X project, so we're going this way  
  
Logan makes a quick turn as he shoots down the icy road.  
  
~S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ~  
  
NICK FURY  
  
You dumb asses!!!!!  
  
AGENT  
  
I'm sorry sir  
  
NICK FURY  
  
Sorry isn't good enough!!! I needed to wait 'til he got back to Canada!! You could have destroyed it all!!  
  
AGENT  
  
But sir he did go back to Canada  
  
NICK FURY  
  
We were lucky!!!  
  
~CANADA~  
  
Logan pulls the truck over and steps out. He starts to walk down the road for about half a mile. After his walk he arrives right where he wanted to, a gun shop. Logan steps inside  
  
CLERK  
  
Hey buddy what can I get ya?  
  
Logan grabs the Clerk and breaks his neck. He smashes the glass and takes out one of the guns and some bullets. Logan loads his gun and walks out .  
  
EXT. WEAPON X HQ. - NIGHT  
  
LOGAN (to himself)  
  
Now all I got to do is get the disk and then on to Japan   
  
INT. WEAPON X HQ. - SAME TIME  
  
TOAD  
  
We got a problem here  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
And what is that?  
  
TOAD  
  
It's that Logan guy  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
Well then I guess you should just kill him  
  
TOAD  
  
Alright! Lets get the boys ready  
  
Toad hops off.  
  
INT. S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. - NIGHT  
  
FURY  
  
Alright boys he's at Weapon X HQ lets move out  
  
EXT. WEAPON X HQ. - NIGHT.  
  
Toad jumps over the wall at Logan who is looking for a quick way in. Logan sees Toad out the corner of his eye and shoots him in left arm. Fever Pitch shows up behind Logan and tosses a fireball, Logan moves to the side and the fireball hits Toad. Logan begins to fire and Fever pitch but it does nothing. Logan makes a run for it Fever Pitch follows close behind. Logan turns a corner and when Fever Pitch gets there Logan is nowhere to be found. Fever Pitch looks around when he gets hit with a shit load of snow. Fever Pitch almost trips over his own feet then Logan jumps out of a tree hitting Fever Pitch with the butt of his gun. Logan then goes on to beat Fever Pitch non-stop with his gun 'til it looks like Fever Pitch can no longer walk.   
  
FURY  
  
Hold it right there Logan   
  
Logan stops and turns to see Fury and a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with guns pointed right at him.   
  
LOGAN  
  
I thought we had a deal Fury  
  
FURY  
  
You thought wrong. Take him inside with the rest.  
  
INT. WEAPON X HQ. - NIGHT.  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. has taking full control of the building all mutants are locked back in their cells except for Logan.   
  
LOGAN  
  
What the hell is all this shit about?!?   
  
FURY  
  
Your a very dangerous mutant we couldn't just let you go.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Fury I'll see you in hell for this  
  
FURY  
  
I can't believe you were so stupid   
  
LOGAN  
  
Hurm.....  
  
Later that night S.H.I.E.L.D. is loading all the mutants into a jet when something goes wrong. The wings on the jet get ripped off.  
  
FURY  
  
What the fuck!?!?!  
  
Fury and his agents turn to see Magneto   
  
FURY  
  
Fire!!!!  
  
The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents get ready to fire but Magneto pulls the guns right out of their hands and points their own guns at them.   
  
*BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
The guns go off killing all the agents now all that is left is Fury.  
  
FURY  
  
Get away you freak!!!!  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Ha.  
  
Magneto takes Fury's gun. Fury watching in horror as his gun floats from his belt and into the hands of the evil mutant Magneto. Magneto looks at the gun for a minute or two while Fury tries to make a run for it.   
  
*BAM*  
  
Magneto shoots Fury in the left leg. Magneto opens the cages in the jets that are filled with mutants. Logan is still in a cage inside the building. All the mutants come out and grab Fury, they are ready to rip him apart.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Wait! My friends, My brothers lets not kill him just yet.  
  
MUTANTS  
  
Huh?  
  
Inside Weapon X HQ. Logan sits in a cage doing nothing.  
  
LOGAN (to himself)  
  
Stupid. I knew I should have never made that deal. Stupid Japanese.  
  
Magneto floats into the room  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Hello Logan. How are you doing?  
  
LOGAN  
  
What the fuck do you want?  
  
MAGNETO  
  
You know just what I want  
  
LOGAN  
  
Do I now?  
  
Magneto opens the cage and Logan slowly walks out. Quicksilver and the Blob roll Nick Fury in. Fury is tied up to a chair.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Logan won't you join our little group?  
  
Logan thinks for a second  
  
LOGAN  
  
Sure.  
  
NEXT ISSUE "WE'RE ALL BROTHER" 


	12. We're All Brothers

LOGAN   
  
ISSUE 12: "WE'RE ALL BROTHERS"  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Logan I'm so happy you have decided to join our little family  
  
LOGAN  
  
Hey if it keeps me alive another day....  
  
MAGNETO  
  
That's the way to look at it  
  
Outside the Weapon X HQ. Sentinels are making their way to the building and they are ready for war.   
  
Inside the building...  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
Hey dead we got something coming are way and it's coming fast  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Let me see  
  
Magneto looks at a screen to see the Sentinels flying their way.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
This place has some big guns. Lets use them.  
  
The brotherhood runs to the battle stations of the building. They begin to get the guns ready for the Sentinels.   
  
TOAD  
  
I see one! I see one!  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
Great now shoot it  
  
Toad fires a blast and knocks a Sentinel's arm off.   
  
TOAD  
  
I hit it!!  
  
The Sentinel lifts it's one good arm and fires a blast right back at them. Toad fires a few more blast 'til he takes the Sentinel right out of the sky. More Sentinels are coming up quick and it looks real bad for the brotherhood.  
  
MEANWHILE IN LAS VEGAS....  
  
TONI  
  
Remy are you sure about this?  
  
REMY  
  
Nope not at all  
  
TONI  
  
This is a bad guy we're talking about here you know  
  
REMY  
  
Easy as all for me  
  
TONI  
  
I hope your right  
  
REMY  
  
I never wrong   
  
Remy walks out the hotel room door and heads down to the casino.   
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE CASINO....  
  
MAN  
  
Sir I think it's time we get going  
  
The man is talking to a big black guy better known as the Kingpin  
  
KINGPIN  
  
Come now the night is still young.  
  
MAN  
  
But sir...  
  
KINGPIN (cutting him off)  
  
My friend I am here to have a good time and that is what I am going to do.  
  
MAN   
  
Yes sir  
  
So the Kingpin goes about playing his game of blackjack. While on the other side of the casino just walking out on to the floor is Remy.   
  
REMY (to himself)  
  
Now where be that fat old rat call himself the Kingpin?  
  
Remy begins to walk across the casino floor as he looks for the Kingpin.   
  
REMY (to himself)  
  
Alright I believe I see me a Kingpin   
  
Remy pulls a card out of his pocket and charges it up. He tosses it at the table where the Kingpin is playing, the table blows up cards and casino chips fly everywhere.  
  
KINGPIN  
  
GET HIM!!  
  
Kingpin points at Remy and his bodyguards pull out their guns and start after him. Remy takes off into the casino crowd Kingpin's bodyguards right behind him. Remy pulls a card out charges it and drops it on the ground. One of the bodyguards steps on the card and losses his foot the others just leave him.   
  
REMY  
  
Now for my big get away  
  
Remy pulls out a few cards charges them up and tosses them into the sky. The cards blow and the bodyguards hit the ground in fear as they do that Remy uses the time to get off that floor.   
  
~BACK AT WEAPON X HQ~  
  
QUICKSILVER   
  
We can't hold them off anymore!! There are to many of them!  
  
MAGNETO  
  
I'll take care of this  
  
Magneto flies outside as the Sentinels are coming right at him. Magneto holds up his hands and the Sentinels all stop. Then they begin to shake then their heads, arms, legs just about everything on them goes flying off in every witch way. Magneto has just destroyed an army of Sentinels by himself, he begins to lower himself to the ground, he seems weak from what he had just done.   
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
Father  
  
Quicksilver runs up next to his father  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
Are you okay?  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Fine, I'm just fine  
  
Quicksilver helps his dad to his feet and then they both head back inside.   
  
Meanwhile in one of the rooms in the Weapon X building Logan, Blob and Mastermind are playing cards.  
  
MASTERMIND  
  
So Logan what made you change your mind?   
  
Logan just looks up at the Mastermind   
  
BLOB  
  
Three of a kind  
  
Blob lays his cards on the table  
  
MASTERMIND  
  
Full house  
  
BLOB  
  
What do you got Logan?   
  
Logan looks up at them both then smiles stands up tosses his cards face up and walks away. His cards slide to the middle of the table Logan has a Royal Flush. Logan leaves the room and begins down the halls of the building.  
  
LOGAN (to himself)  
  
Got to find that disk, got to get to Japan  
  
BACK IN VEGAS.....  
  
Remy runs down the hall of one of the casino floors.  
  
REMY (to himself)  
  
That was a big mistake. But everything gonna be alright. I'll get him next time lets hope he don't get me first.  
  
NEXT ISSUE   
  
"PLACE YOUR BETS"  
  
PREVIEW OF reMARVELed SPIDER-MAN  
  
"Now making his way to the ring in his first ever math I give you the Spider-Man" The ring announcer says as he reads it from the cards in his hand  
  
Spider-Man comes walking down to the ring  
  
"Well here I go, my first match as a wrestler. I'm a little scared but it's okay. I got to do this"   
  
Spider-Man jumps over the top rope into the ring. He takes a good look out at the crown and then goes over to the corner.   
  
"And making his way to thing ring weighing in at 250 pounds from the world's darkest jungles, I give you Kraven the Hunter"  
  
Out walks Kraven ready for action. He slowly makes his way to the ring  
  
"Alright man here goes nothing" Spider-Man says to himself as Kraven climbs into the ring  
  
*DING* The bell rings and the math begins. 


	13. Place your Bets

LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 13: "PLACE YOUR BETS"  
  
QUICKSILVER  
  
They'll be sending more Sentinels father.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
And then we'll be destroying more Sentinels my son  
  
ELSEWHERE IN THE BUILDING......  
  
A beautiful young woman dressed in all black with short black hair walks down the halls of the building.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Who is that?  
  
BLOB  
  
That's Magneto's daughter   
  
Logan gives her a smile as she walks by and she returns it with a wink.  
  
LAS VEGAS......  
  
Remy runs down the halls of an empty floor of the hotel part of the casino. Right around the corner are some of the Kingpin's men. The Kingpin's men big guys in black suits holding some big ass guns looking for Remy. Remy moves slow holding one card in his hand.   
  
REMY (to himself)  
  
Got to get back to my room, got to get there now and got to do it fast.  
  
Remy stops, he thinks he hears something.  
  
MAN (whisper)  
  
Down this way boys  
  
Remy is now sure he has heard something. Remy runs to the stairs that leads to the roof. Remy pulls out a deck of new clean cards and stands on the edge of the roof. He can hear the Kingpin's men making their way to him, he looks down and sees that there is a swimming pool about four floors down. The door to the roof is kicked open, Kingpin's men rush out, Remy tosses some cards and it blows the men back. Remy hears more men coming so he looks down then reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old dirty deck of cards. Remy tosses the cards down and then jumps off into the pool. Remy falls fast, he is scared a bit but sure enough he lands right in the deep end of the pool. Remy swims up to the top and then over to the side of the pool. Remy pulls himself out then walks over and grabs the old deck of cards he toss down first.   
  
BACK AT WEAPON X HQ......  
  
Logan and Magneto's daughter lay in bed together.   
  
LOGAN  
  
That was great Wanda   
  
WANDA  
  
Wonderful  
  
The two kiss.  
  
WANDA  
  
Go again?  
  
Logan smiles and the two jump back under the covers.  
  
BACK IN VEGAS.......  
  
Remy runs over to his room, he knocks three times then does nothing for about a minute then knocks two times again. Toni comes to the door and Remy runs in fast.  
  
REMY  
  
We got to get out of here  
  
TONI  
  
Why what's going on  
  
REMY  
  
Got a lot of people after me now. Now grab what you need and lets go.  
  
The two grab their thing and make their way to the door. Remy looks out the door and makes sure everything is okay to go. Remy and Toni head out into the hall then down to the elevators.   
  
REMY (to the elevator)  
  
Alright come on, come on   
  
*DING*  
  
The elevators doors open and two of the Kingpin's men are standing right in there. Remy tosses a card into the elevator then grabs Toni and jumps to the ground.   
  
*BOOM*  
  
The elevator blows up killing the men inside. Remy gets up and pushes the button for another elevator.  
  
*DING*  
  
The doors open and Remy and Toni run inside.  
  
REMY  
  
Come on I just placed one hell of a bet.  
  
WEAPON X HQ....  
  
TOAD  
  
How you doing buddy?  
  
Toad walks around in a dark room where Nick Fury is tied up. Toad walks around slapping him and blowing cigarette smoke into his face.  
  
TOAD  
  
So you Nick Fury?  
  
Toad puts his cigarette out on Fury's face.  
  
FURY  
  
Ahhhh.....  
  
TOAD  
  
Don't it hurt now Fury?  
  
INTO THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM OF WEAPON X..................  
  
Logan walks up to the main controls dressed in just unbuckled pants and no shirt. Logan sits down at the controls and turns on the computer. Logan brings up the file on him and begins to read. After a few minutes of reading Logan walks over to a big metal case, the lock has been broking so he just pulls it open. Logan looks through the desks that are inside 'til he finds the one he has been looking for. Logan takes the desk and puts it in his pocket.  
  
LOGAN (to himself)  
  
Jackpot.....  
  
BACK IN THE ROOM WITH FURY AND TOAD...................  
  
TOAD  
  
Here Fury try some of this  
  
Toad kicks Fury in the balls as hard as he can.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Your working him over pretty hard there aren't you?  
  
TOAD  
  
Huh??  
  
Toad turns to see Logan standing in the doorway.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Let me have a few words with him.  
  
Toad just looks at Logan for a minute and then hops on out of the room.  
  
Logan closes and locks the door after Toad is gone then he pulls a chair over to Fury.   
  
LOGAN  
  
I got something I just got to tell somebody  
  
FURY  
  
Help me please  
  
LOGAN  
  
After all the shit you've put me through? I don't think so.  
  
LOGAN  
  
But I will tell you my secret  
  
FURY  
  
Oh my god!  
  
LOGAN  
  
Shhhhh. I guess now I got to shut you up.  
  
Logan moves over Fury and breaks his jaw  
  
FURY  
  
AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NEXT ISSUE  
  
"VIA LAS VEGAS" 


	14. Via Las Vegas

reMARVELed LOGAN  
  
ISSUE: 14 "VIA LAS VEGAS"  
  
REMY  
  
Come on Toni lets get going!  
  
Remy grabs Toni by the arm and drags her down the streets of Vegas.  
  
TONI  
  
Did you take care of the Kingpin?  
  
REMY  
  
No, not really  
  
TONI  
  
What?!?!  
  
Toni pulls her arm away from Remy.  
  
REMY  
  
Hey!  
  
TONI  
  
I asked you to take care of the Kingpin and you couldn't even do that right.  
  
REMY  
  
Look here little girl I was doing you a big favor.  
  
TONI  
  
I paid you!   
  
REMY  
  
Not enough.  
  
TONI  
  
That was all I had!  
  
REMY  
  
You paid shit and I still came to help!  
  
TONI  
  
You just wanted to get fucked  
  
REMY  
  
Your a hooker!  
  
TONI  
  
You ass!  
  
Toni slaps Remy and starts to walk away.  
  
REMY  
  
Fine see how far you get with out me!   
  
Remy starts to walk away.  
  
INT. WEAPON X PROJECT HQ. - DAY.  
  
Logan sits playing in a chair, spinning himself around. When Wanda walks into the room.  
  
WANDA  
  
Hi Logan.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Hello Wada!  
  
Logan jumps out of the chair with a big smile on his face.  
  
WANDA  
  
I was feeling lonely and I needed someone to keep me company.  
  
LOGAN   
  
I'll keep you company.  
  
WANDA  
  
I'd hoped you'd say that.  
  
Logan and Wanda look out of the room holding hands.  
  
BACK IN VEGAS...  
  
A black car drives down the street, two man dressed in black sit in it.  
  
DRIVER  
  
I don't see him anywhere.  
  
MAN  
  
Keep looking ass.  
  
SOMEWHERE ON THE STREETS...  
  
REMY (to himself)  
  
Got to lay low, Got to lay low.  
  
Remy runs into a casino and head for the floor. Two man spot him and begin to point one says something into a walkie-talkie and then they start to walk over to Remy. Remy begins to run and the two man start after him. Remy tosses a card and blows up about three tables few people most likely got hurt bad. Remy heads off the floor and tries to find another way out of the casino. Remy finds a fire exit and runs out he makes his way through the parking lot and sees a bus getting ready to leave. Remy runs over and hopes on it.  
  
DRIVER  
  
What the hell do you think your doing?  
  
REMY  
  
No time for this game.  
  
Remy grabs the driver and tosses him out the door. Remy sits down starts the bus up and takes off now the Vegas streets.  
  
AT S.H.I.E.L.D HQ...  
  
AGENT  
  
We've found Fury's location and we're moving in.  
  
HEAD AGENT  
  
Good work boys. Lets get our man back.  
  
BACK AT WEAPON X HQ...  
  
Logan sits in a chair in a dark room alone, he's on the phone.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I got the disk.  
  
VOICE ON THE PHONE  
  
Good. When will we see you in Japan.  
  
LOGAN  
  
A few more days.  
  
VOICE ON PHONE  
  
I hope so, you know we're getting tired of waiting around for you.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I got to get going but I'll call you when I get to Japan.  
  
Logan hangs up the phone and leaves the room.  
  
A ROAD LEAVING VEGAS...  
  
A bus shoots down it and in the driver seat is Remy.  
  
REMY  
  
Sorry about this everyone but got no choice.  
  
REMY (to himself)  
  
What is that?  
  
Three black cars are following the bus and there closer. Remy opens the window and tosses a few card out. The three cars go up in flames. After that the bus speeds up.  
  
SOMEWHERE OVER CANADA...  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. jets shoots through the sky on their way to Weapon X HQ.  
  
JET PILOT LEADER  
  
Almost there boys.  
  
JET PILOT 1  
  
And when we get there we blow the place.  
  
JET PILOT LEADER  
  
Ha. ha. Yes we do. Yes we do.  
  
NEXT ISSUE   
"FIGHT TO THE DEATH" 


	15. Fight to the Death

reMARVELed LOGAN  
  
ISSUE 15 "FIGHT TO THE DEATH"   
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. jets fly closer to the Weapon X HQ they're almost there.   
  
INSIDE WEAPON X...  
  
TOAD  
  
Magneto jets are coming in fast.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Get everyone together.  
  
TOAD  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
Toad hops away to get the rest of the brotherhood ready for a fight.  
  
Elsewhere in the building...  
  
Logan walks through the halls smoking and drinking a beer when he bumps into Toad.  
  
TOAD  
  
Boss wants us to get ready for a fight with S.H.I.E.L.D.   
  
LOGAN  
  
When? Right now?  
  
TOAD  
  
Yes right now. S.H.I.E.L.D. jets are right outside.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Alright.  
  
Outside the building S.H.I.E.L.D. agents drop from the sky as jets speed over head. The agents with guns in their hands hit the ground and go running in for the mutants. The Brotherhood meets them at the door and bodies are flying in the pool of bullets. Logan walks out holding a big ass gun in his hand and starts shooting like crazy. Agents burst into the building shooting at mutants as they come.  
  
In a secret room of the building...  
  
Magneto sits in the underground room waiting to make his move.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Hi Magneto.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Logan? Shouldn't you be out there fighting?  
  
LOGAN  
  
It's taken me a while to find you but here I am.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Logan kicks Magneto and then starts to kick him as he lies on the ground. Logan keeps working Magneto on the ground 'til Magneto uses his powers to toss Logan across the room.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
What is wrong with you?  
  
Upstairs...  
  
An agent pulls open the door where Fury is and has he walks in Toad comes jumping down on top of him.  
  
TOAD  
  
How are?  
  
AGENT  
  
Get him off!  
  
Another agents shoots at Toad but he jumps out of the way. The guns are firing as the two agents try to shoot Toad. They can't hit him as he is to fast and then from behind Logan knocks the two agents out.  
  
LOGAN  
  
There is way to many of them out there and there is no way we're going to win  
  
TOAD  
  
So lets get out of here  
  
LOGAN  
  
Right  
  
Toad hops out but Logan stays and holds a gun to Fury. Right as he's going to shoot he gets kicked from behind.  
  
LOGAN  
  
What?  
  
  
  
ELEKTRA  
  
Hi Logan remember me?  
  
LOGAN  
  
No.  
  
Logan starts to shoot But Elektra jumps up and kicks him in the face causing him to drop his gun.  
  
LOGAN  
  
I'd love to stick around and play but I must get going.  
  
Logan runs out of the room.  
  
Secret room...  
  
Logan comes running in to see Magneto, Toad, Quicksilver, The Blob, Wanda and Logan?  
  
MAGNETO  
  
Logan then who is this?  
  
Magneto lets the other Logan drop from the wall.  
  
LOGAN 2 (That's the one from the wall)   
  
Who the fuck are you?  
  
LOGAN 1  
  
I'm Logan  
  
LOGAN 2  
  
No you ain't  
  
LOGAN 1  
  
Oh yes I am  
  
LOGAN 2  
  
Then do this.  
  
Logan's claws shoot from his hands and he runs at the other Logan. Logan two stabs Logan one right in the chest and watches as Logan 1 begins to turn back into the Chameleon.  
  
MAGNETO  
  
What the hell?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Why were you me?  
  
CHAMELEON  
  
I needing a disk from S.H.I.E.L.D.   
  
LOGAN  
  
Ain't getting it now.  
  
Logan drives his claws deeper into the Chameleon's chest.  
  
Toad jumps up to his Logan from behind but Logan turns and catches him with his claws. The Blob comes running and swings, Logan ducks and takes his Claws and jams them up the Blob's ass. The Blob falls over with his ass now ripped open. Logan then kicks the Blob as hard as he can in the gut and with that The Blob shoots a fountain of shit from his ass. Most of the Brotherhood left witch is only Magneto and his kids make a run for it into an escape pod. The real Logan heads back upstairs as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents run by. The agents grab Logan and drag him outside. Before they make it as far as the door Logan starts cutting and slashing 'til the agents blood is everywhere. Logan runs out the door killing anyone who stands in his way. Logan gets out into the woods running as fast as he can when he stops short. Someone is in his way he looks up to see it's Wanda.   
  
  
LOGAN  
  
Out of my way!  
  
WANDA  
  
I'm coming with you?  
  
LOGAN  
  
Who are you?  
  
WANDA  
  
I made love to a man who said he was Logan and now I want to make love to the real thing  
  
Logan smiles and tosses his arm around her shoulder. The two walk off deep into the woods.  
  
THE END  
  
YOU ARE WATCHING MOJO VISION.  
  
NARRATOR  
  
The end wasn't that great. Wanda and Logan found true love and that's what this really was all about wasn't it? True Love. Nothing is stronger then that well kids we had some fun but now it's time to go. Goodbye for now. Love always Narrator and writer Nedy Neon. 


End file.
